The Puppet Master's New Pet
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: After an assassination attempt on the Kazekage's Life, Shikamaru and Kiba's Cousin, Mai, head to the Hidden Sand Village, where the Puppet Master isn't at all too pleased with his new guard dog. Kankuro X OC. Mentions of ShikaTem.
1. The Hokage's Student

**The Puppet Master's New Pet**

**Summary: **After an assassination attempt on the Kazekage's Life, Shikamaru and Kiba's Cousin, Mai, head to the Hidden Sand Village, where the Puppet Master isn't at all too pleased with his new guard dog. Kankuro X OC. Mentions of ShikaTem.

Hi! So this is my first Naruto fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Rating:** T, just to be safe, and there'll be some bad language.

**Chapter 1: **The Hokage's Student

Lady Tsunade sat at her desk and sighed. The Fifth Hokage had just finished reading a report that had been sent from the Hidden Sand Village. The report stated that there had been and attempt assassination and the Fifth Kazekage's life. The Hidden Sand was asking the Hidden Leaf for help and asked to send a Shinobi to head their Tracking Squad and a Tracking Nin from the Inuzuka Clan. Tsunade sighed once more and thought of the best Shinobi to send.

After a few moments of thought, the Fifth smiled. "Shizune!" Tsunade called her faithful assistant. "Yes, Ma'am?" said Shizune, appearing beside the Hokage. "Bring me Shikamaru Nara and any Inuzuka that isn't on a mission or is incapacitated" said Tsunade, looking up at Shizune. Shizune proceeded to take out a folder and flip through a few pages, before turning to Tsunade once more. "Well, Ma'am, there is only one Inuzuka who isn't on a mission or is too injured to go on a mission." "Good, who is it?" asked Tsunade, a small smile appearing. "Your Medical Ninjitsu student, Mai" replied Shizune. Tsunade's smile grew. "Even better, will you send word to both her and Shikamaru that I need to see them immediately" asked Tsunade. "Yes Ma'am, leave it to me" said Shizune, exiting the room and leaving the Hokage to her own thoughts.

A short time later, a small knock came on the Hokage's door. "Come in" called the Hokage from her desk, Shizune standing at the end of the desk. A teenage girl who looked about seventeen half stepped into the room. "Morning Lady Tsunade, Shizune – san. You wanted to speak with me, Lady Tsunade" said the girl in a laid back tone. "Yes, Mai, please come in" said Lady Tsunade, as the girl steeped fully into the room and stood before the Hokage's desk.

Mai Inuzuka had a slender frame, but unfortunately had a rather large bust like her teacher, Lady Tsunade. She wore a black, sleeveless Kimono style blouse, held closed with a red obi, with sleeveless mesh armour beneath. She wore black combat shorts that sat on the top of her thighs, with fishnet stockings stopping an inch below her shorts. Black boots came to just below her knees. Mai wore black, fingerless gloves that extend three quarters of the way up her arms and had silver metal arm protectors. Mai's waist – length dark brown hair was tied into a braid that fell down the centre of her back, with messy bangs hanging down either side of her face. Her slender face consisted of sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils and pronounced canine teeth with the very distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on her cheeks. Mai had two swords hanging from black belts that hung loosely from her waist. The swords were cress – crossed behind her hips. A pouch holding Kunai knives and shuriken sat on bandages on her right tight while her forehead protect her sat closely against her left thigh. She resembled her cousin Kiba closely.

"Mai, I'm just going to be blunt. There was an attempt assassination on the Kazekage's life" began Tsunade. "Is Lord Gaara all right?" asked Mai. "Yes, but the Hidden Sand is requesting a Shinobi to head their Tracking Squad and a Tracking Nin from the Inuzuka Clan. You are unfortunately the only Inuzuka available, and I'm hesitant on sending you out. You haven't been on a mission in a while, and that is my fault, with you Medical Ninjitsu training. I am also hesitant on sending you because of what happened the last time you were in the Hidden Sand" sighed Tsunade, lifting her face to see her student. Mai was silent for a few moments before replying. "With all due respect, Milady, I appreciate the concern, but I am completely ready for the mission. As for what happened last time in the Hidden Sand, it's something I'll never forget but must move on from. I also owe Lord Gaara, as he was the one to save me the last time" said Mai. Tsunade smiled at her student. "Okay, but please be careful, and I know you can be a bit of a hot head, so can you be somewhat calm in the Hidden Sand" said Tsunade. Mai smile back at her teacher, "Yes, Milady." "Good, now, meet Shikamaru at the gate in thirty minutes. I'll see you when you get back" said Lady Tsunade as Mai said her goodbyes to her teacher and her teacher's assistant.

Mai arrived at the gate twenty minutes later. She was leaning back against the gate, with one foot crossed over the other. She had a black back pack on her back, the straps hanging loosely from either shoulder. She now had a red scarf, resembling her Obi, hanging loosely around her neck, the scarf covering most of her lower face. A large black dog lay at her feet. As Shikamaru approached, the black dog stood up, the dog reaching Mai's waist. "Hey, Mai, long time no see" said Shikamaru yawning. "Yeah, been training with Lady Tsunade" replied Mai. "This mission's gonna be a pain, but I had to say yes" said Shikamaru. Mai smirked "Yeah, cause your banging the Kazekage's sister." "Yeah, fuck you" laughed Shikamaru as they moved towards the gatekeepers. "Damn, Lupin got huge" said Shikamaru, examining the large dog. "Haven't notice" shrugged Mai. The signed out of the village at the gate and Mai said goodbye to Kotetsu and Izumo and they began their three day journey to the Hidden Sand Village.

Reviews, please?


	2. Guard Dog

**The Puppet Master's New Pet**

**Summary: **After an assassination attempt on the Kazekage's Life, Skikamaru and Kiba's Cousin, Mai, head to the Hidden Sand Village, where the Puppet Master isn't at all too pleased with his new guard dog. Kankuro X OC. Mentions of ShikaTem.

Hi! So this is my first Naruto fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Rating:** T, just to be safe, and there'll be some bad language.

**Chapter 2: **Guard Dog

They arrived at the Hidden Sand after their three day journey. It was dark when they entered the gates. "Hey" called a female voice, and both the Shinobi and Kunoichi turned. Temari was waiting just inside the gate and came to greet them. Shikamaru gave Temari a hug and turned to Mai. "Temari, this is Mai Inuzuka. Mai, Temari of the Sand, the Kazekage sister" Shikamaru said. "It's nice to meet you" said Mai. "It's nice to meet you too" Temari smiled at the younger Kunoichi. "Gaara wants to see you both right away" said Temari looking between both Shikamaru and Mai. Both nodded and followed her to the Kazekage's office.

Temari knocked on the door and enter, Shikamaru and Mai following. Gaara sat behind his desk and looked up from the paperwork he had in front of him. "Shikamaru, Mai, it's nice to see you both again" the Kazekage said. "Thank you both from agreeing to do this. Temari could you go get Kankuro, I want to speak to all of you. He's around the building somewhere" Gaara asked. Temari left. "Do you want to brief us of the situation" asked Shikamaru. "Well, the attack happened four days ago and security of the Kazekage office has doubled. I injured the attacker in the fight so I think that's why there hasn't been another attack but I do think they will attack me again" explained Gaara as Temari arrived back we the Puppet Master in tow.

"Hey, man" Kankuro said seeing Shikamaru. "Hey" Shikamaru replied. "Kankuro, this is Mai Inuzuka, she's a tracking Ninja" said Gaara. Mai nodded her head at Kankuro, which he returned. "So, why did you need to see us all?" ask Temari. "Well there something I didn't put down on the report I sent to the Hidden Leaf because I was a thought you would say no" said Gaara. "What is it?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, I wanted two Ninja's because I wanted you to stay with Temari and Kankuro. I would get our Ninja to do it, but they're protecting the Kazekage Building" explained Gaara. "Okay" said Temari sounding confused. "Well, Shikamaru can stay with Temari, that's only natural, leaving Mai with..." the Kazekage trailed off. Mai's eyes widened. "Hell no, Gaara, I don't need a guard dog" shouted Kankuro. "I'm only looking out for your safety, Kankuro" said Gaara, in a calm voice. Kankuro wanted to fight, but knew Gaara wouldn't take no for an answer. "Whatever man, as long as she's not a bitch" said Kankuro, turning away and shoving his hands into his pockets. Within seconds, a blade was at Kankuro's throat. His eyes widened. Mai had drawn on of her sword and stood behind Kankuro, the blade to his throat. _What the hell man? I didn't even hear her move or draw her blade. I didn't even feel it,_ Kankuro thought to himself as he swallowed hard. "Don't worry, I'm only a bitch when I feel like it" Mai said, sheathing her sword. "So, is everything settled?" asked Gaara, ignoring the little outbreak. "Fine but I would feel better if we had someone with a nose like Mai, if someone is tempted to attack us" said Temari, Shikamaru nodded. "I can leave my dog, Lupin, with you. He'll bark if he smells anything suspicious" said Mai. "Wait your dog name is Lupin. Lupin means wolf, genius" said Kankuro, looking at Mai. "I know, but not a lot of people know that" said Mai. "Okay" smiled Temari. "Can you all wait outside for Mai? I would like to speak to her alone for a minute" said Gaara. The others left. "I'm surprised to see you here, Mai. After what happened the last time you were in the Hidden Sand, I thought you might be reluctant to come here" said Gaara. "I know, but I can't run for ever, Lord Gaara. It's not like she's still here" said Mai, shuffling on her feet. "No, she's not" said Gaara. "Well, I wanted to come anyway; I owe you for saving me that time. I never got the chance to say thank you. So, thank you, Lord Gaara" said Mai, bowing. "Don't be. Thank you for accepting the mission. I would also like to apologize for my brother; Kankuro is reluctant to take to new people. He's been that way since we were young" explain Gaara. "It's fine, Lord Gaara, I'll think I'll survive. Good Bye" said Mai, leaving the Kazekage's office.

Mai stepped outside into the cool night air. Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro were waiting with Lupin. The large black dog was also surrounded by a small group of children. Mai walked over to find a small red – headed girl with corkscrew pigtails standing beside the dog. "He's so big, can we rub him?" she asked in an innocent voice. "Sure" smiled Mai. After a while, Temari spoke up. "It's getting really dark, shouldn't you be going home?" she said to the red – headed girl. "Yes, Lady Temari. I'm going home to tell mommy about the big dog" she said, before running of down the street, her friends following. "Okay, Lupin, you'll be staying with Lady Temari and Shikamaru" explained Mai to Lupin. Lupin whimpered and moved closer to Mai. "Lupin, they need you. And beside's" said Mai looking Kankuro up and down with an evil smile on her face, "I don't think he's a dog person." Kankuro huffed and Temari laughed. Lupin whimpered more, not wanting to leave Mai. "But you know Shikamaru" she said. Mai stroked Lupin's head. He whimpering stopped and he turn and stood beside Shikamaru. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow" said Temari. "Come on, my apartment's this way" said Kankuro, turning. Mai followed, but knew exactly how much he didn't want her to be there.

Kankuro slid his key in the door and entered. He slipped of his sandals and Mai followed suit. They entered the living room area and Kankuro turned to Mai. "This is the living room, over there is the kitchen" he said pointing to a room off the living room, "And down here are the bedrooms." Mai followed him down a corridor, doors on either side of the walls. "This is the bathroom, that's my room, and down here is the guest room" he said, as they reached the door at the end of the hall. He opened the door to show a small room. "Thank you" said Mai, entering the room. "Whatever, I'm only doing this for my brother" said Kankuro, not looking at Mai. "I'm only doing this to repay a debt with the Kazekage" Mai said. Kankuro looked at Mai, but she was looking out the window, a distant look in her eyes. "I'll be in my room if you need me" he said, closing the door.

Kankuro sat at the desk in his bedroom. His face paint was wiped off and he sat with no top on, it was hot in the Hidden Sand, even at night. He was working on a puppet when a knock came from the door. "Yes" he called, and the door opened. "Mind if I come in?" came Mai voice. "Okay" said Kankuro, turning to see Mai for the first time. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks. She was wearing a pair of small, black shorts that sat on the top of her thighs and an old, faded black tank top that was ripped along the bottom, leaving a fair amount of her stomach visible. She walked up to his desk and put down a wad of money. "What's this?" he asked. "Well, you're not leaving me stay here of you own free will so I thought..." she said, giving a shrug, "I would have had to pay it in an Inn anyway." "This is like three times the amount you would pay in an Inn" said Kankuro, looking at the girl. "Think of it as compensation. You don't want me here in the first place" she said turning and leaving. Kankuro's eyes widened. A large, ugly scar was visible underneath her ripped tank top. It ran from her right shoulder to her left hip. He wanted to ask her what happened but then she was gone. _Well done Kankuro, you've successfully pushed another person out_, Kankuro thought to himself sighing.

Reviews?


	3. Friends? Maybe Just A Little

**The Puppet Master's New Pet**

**Summary: **After an assassination attempt on the Kazekage's Life, Skikamaru and Kiba's Cousin, Mai, head to the Hidden Sand Village, where the Puppet Master isn't at all too pleased with his new guard dog. Kankuro X OC. Mentions of ShikaTem.

Hi! So this is my first Naruto fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't own anything, only my OC.

**Rating:** T, just to be safe, and there'll be some bad language.

**Chapter 3: **Friends? Maybe Just A Little

Kankuro and Mai headed for the Kazekage Building the next morning, walking in silence. They met Temari and Shikamaru outside with Lupin, the large black dog running to meet his partner. She patted Lupin on the head and Temari was the first to speak. "So how's your new roommate, Mai? He didn't try anything with you, did he?" giggled Temari. "Shut up, Temari" shouted Kankuro, raising his fist up in front of him. "Let's head inside before there's a family feud outside the Kazekage Building" suggested Shikamaru, Mai agreeing quickly.

They lined up in front of Gaara as they awaited instructions. "We got some information that conforms that the Assassin came from either the North or North – East of the Land of Wind. Temari and Shikamaru, I want you to head North, towards the Land of Earth. Kankuro and Mai head North – East towards the Hidden Rain Village. It's an info gathering mission. Do not engage the enemy if you find them. Don't give them any sign you know where they are. Come straight to the village and we'll set up a squad to capture them" explained Gaara. They nodded to show they understood, then left the Kazekage Building and headed their separate directions.

A few hours later Kankuro and Mai where at the Boarder of the Land of Wind and the Hidden Rain Village. They had just entered Hidden Rain Village territory when a small cabin came into view. As they neared, Lupin growled briefly. Mai stepped forward and sniffed the air. She then turned to Kankuro. "The enemy is in that cabin. Stay close behind me" she whispered, edging closer to the cabin, Kankuro at her heels. She held up a hand, signalling Kankuro to stop. She listened at the cabin door. "I can't hear anyone. Lupin, go around back and stand guard. We'll keep an eye on the front" said Mai, pushing the door open. The cabin was in fact empty, but the enemy would be back. "Lord Kankuro, they enemy will be back, they wouldn't be stupid enough to leave all this stuff behind if they weren't coming back" said Mai, as Kankuro looked around the cabin. "They probably went out to get food. Let's make this quick before they come back" replied Kankuro. Mai walked to a table that had weapons lain out. Kunai, several Shuriken and a Tanto blade lay on the wooden table. Mai lifted the Tanto blade and withdrew it from its sheath. Dry blood and pieces of fabric coated the blade and from one sniff, Mai knew instantly whose blood it was. "Lord Kankuro, you might want to see this" said Mai, turning to face Kankuro. "What is it?" asked Kankuro, stepping in front of Mai. "The blood, and the fabric, they're Lord Gaara's. This is the blade they tried to kill your brother with" said Mai looking up at Kankuro. A look of anger crossed his face. "Are you sure?" asked Kankuro. Mai nodded. "Well, look at this" said Kankuro turning to show Mai the scroll he holding. "That's the assassination contract" said Mai, her finger following the words as she read. "Yeah, it's from a guy named Fuu. How are we going to find out who he is?" asked Kankuro. "Maybe you brother knows something" replied Mai. Kankuro began to roll the scroll back up when Mai grabbed his arm. He tensed under her grip, but didn't pull away. "What wrong?" asked Kankuro. "The enemy is coming back. They're close" replied Mai. She left go of Kankuro's arm moved to the door. She opened it a crack and shut it again quickly. "Shit, we can't leave through this door. They're close and they'll see us" said Mai. "Come on, out this way" said Kankuro, leading the way to a window. He climbed through first, followed by Mai.

Mai landed softly as Lupin growled. Next a, figure came around the corner to face them. A Hidden Rain Shinobi. "Is that the guy you saw at the door?" ask Kankuro, his hand hovering over one of his scrolls. "No, they must be more than one of them" replied Mai, her own hands resting on the hilts of her swords. The Hidden Rain Shinobi threw several Kunai at them, but, as quick as a flash, Mai drew her swords, swatting the Kunai away. She sniffed the air and noticed something odd. Her eyes widened and she turned to Kankuro. "Don't get hit with the Kunai, he has poison in the blades" Mai informed Kankuro. "Right" Kankuro replied, drawing his scroll and summoning Crow.

The Hidden Rain Shinobi drew more poisoned Kunai and Kankuro moved his hands, Crow lunging forward. The Shinobi moved away from Crow, closer to Mai. She ran forward and swung but her swords up, blocking the Kunai the Shinobi wanted to stab her with. Holding the Kunai in place with one sword, she spun the hilt of the other in her hand, the blade now facing up, and slashed across his rib cage. The Shinobi screamed in pain, and push Mai back. She wasn't expecting it took the full hit, causing her to fly through the air. His Kunai had stabbed her in her right side. She heard Kankuro shout her name, and he cut Chakra ties with Crow, and ran to her. He caught her bridal style and turned, laying her down gently. Mai opened her eyes and widened them. "Look out Lord Kankuro!" she screamed, but she was too late. The Shinobi threw several Kunai and Shuriken and they all landed in Kankuro's back. Blood started to pour from his mouth as Mai laid him down on his stomach and then removed the Kunai in her side. Lupin growled and barked and Mai looked up to see the Shinobi hold his side where Mai struck him. He turned and ran in the direction the other Shinobi came from when Mai saw him at the door. She turned her attention back to Kankuro. "Lord Kankuro, Lord Kankuro?" was the last thing Kankuro heard before darkness took over.

Kankuro slowly came back to consciousness and was suddenly aware of the pain in his back. He groaned and noticed he was lying down, but moving. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was black fur. "Lupin, stop" he heard a female voice saw and he stopped moving, then he looked up to face Mai. "Lord Kankuro, thank god. Are you feeling okay?" she asked crouching beside him. "Water" he said, noticing how dry his throat was. Mai removed three large scrolls from where they sat, lying across the straps of her backpack and slipped her backpack off her back. She took out a flask of water and helped Kankuro drink. "What happened? My back is killing me" he asked, trying to sit up. Mai stepped forward, helping him up. "Easy, you just took about twenty Kunai and Shuriken to the back, all poisoned. Are you sure you want to stand?" asked Mai. "I'm fine" he groaned, leaning on Mai, "Better than riding your flea bag all the way home" Kankuro said flashing a smile, noticeable pain seeping through his face. "And there's the Lord Kankuro we all know and love" Mai smiled back. "Do you want me to take my scrolls back?" asked Kankuro. "No, I healed you mostly, but you're going to be sore for a few days. I don't want you to carry anything on your back for a while" explained Mai. "Okay" said Kankuro, still leaning on Mai. "Can you walk on your own, or do you need help?" asked Mai. Kankuro let go of Mai and moved to walk forward. A shooting pain ran through his back and he gasped in pain, his hand shooting for his back. He stumbled but Mai shot forward before he could fall. "Thanks" Kankuro said, Mai moving his arm around her shoulders and slid her arm around his waist. "No problem. Lupin, come" Mai said as the moved forward, heading for the Hidden Sand.

They walked in silence for a while before Kankuro finally spoke. "You saved my life" he said looking at Mai, but she just looked ahead. "He saved me back there, I was just returning the favour" she explained. "Oh, that. That wasn't saving you, that was just... just me helping out" Kankuro blushed. "Right, helping out. Did you plan to nearly get yourself killed in the process or did that just happen because you dropped you guard to 'help out'?" Mai asked with a smirk on her face. Kankuro's blush deepened. "I... I didn't mean too, it just short of happened. You didn't have to save me either. You must like me" teased Kankuro, a grin on his face. "I don't, after all, it was you who called me a bitch. I wasn't doing it for my benefit at all, I mean, could you imagine someone trying to tell Gaara of The Sand that his brother's dead. I didn't want to get killed myself" said Mai. Kankuro chuckled. "Yeah I don't blame you. And sorry, by the way, for calling you a bitch" said Kankuro in an apologetic voice. "It's fine, I've been called a lot worse. And thank you for 'helping out' back there" said Mai, blushing herself. They lapsed back into silence, just enjoying each other's company as the neared the Village walls.

The met Temari and Shikamaru outside the Kazekage Building. "Oh my god, what happened?" Temari asked, seeing Kankuro walking stiffly. "We ran into the enemy, but we also found some information" explained Mai, as Kankuro removed his arm from around Mai's shoulders and walked on his own. "You what?!" Temari shouted, everyone on the street turning to look at her. "Fuck Temari, keep your voice down, we'll explain inside" said Kankuro, entering the Building, the other three following.

The explained to Gaara what happened and also what they found. Mai removed the Assassination Contract scroll from where she placed it inside her Kimono Style blouse and handed it to Gaara. He read over it quickly on put it on his desk. "I see, thank you for this information. I'll have a team deployed first thing tomorrow to check out the cabin. Temari and Shikamaru, I want you to lead that team. Kankuro, I want you to rest for a few days, you too Mai" explained Gaara. Mai stepped forward. "Lord Gaara, my wounds are minor, I'll be able to go on that mission tomorrow" said Mai. "I know Mai, but I need you to take care of Kankuro. Is that all right?" asked Gaara. "Yes Lord Gaara" said Mai, falling back into the line. "I don't need a freaking babysitter Gaara! Ahh" Kankuro raised a hand to his back as his back jerked. "Temari and Shikamaru, I'll see you tomorrow. Mai and Kankuro, please rest for a few days" said Gaara, and they all turned to leave.

The all stepped out of the Building, Lupin coming to meet the. "Shikamaru, Lady Temari, take Lupin with you tomorrow, he'll be a big help" said Mai. "I'm sure he will" replied Shikamaru, patting the large black dog's head. "Shit, my fucking back stings" Kankuro was holding his back again. "Are you alright? I just need to change the bandages when you get home and it won't sting so much" Mai explained with a hand on Kankuro's shoulder. Mai noticed a look on Temari's face as she shot Shikamaru a look. "What's that look for, Temari?" asked Kankuro, seeing the look too. "Oh, nothing, just that the two of you are becoming friends" said Temari, with a grin on her face. "We are not, it's just a comrade helping a comrade, that's all" Kankuro blushed. "Fuck Kankuro, what happened out there? You blushing like a cherry" Temari teased, laughing. "Shut the Fuck up Temari! Nothing happened" Kankuro blushed even more. "Well, we're going" Shikamaru said, taking hold of Temari's arm, leading her towards her apartment with Lupin following. Kankuro looked down at Mai who had a confused and somewhat hurt look on her face. "What?" he asked, walking towards his apartment, Mai falling into step beside him. "Why are you getting all defensive? Don't you want to be friends with me?" asked Mai. "What are you talking about, we're just on a mission together" he replied, not looking at her. "Right, I forgot. I'm just a bitch" said Mai, before becoming quiet for the rest of the walk.

The reached Kankuro's apartment and Mai hadn't said another word, causing Kankuro to mentally slap himself. "Do you need to change my bandages?" asked Kankuro, treading carefully. "Yeah, go wait in the bathroom while I put you scrolls in your room. Kankuro did what he was told and waited in the bathroom. Mai entered not long after. She opened her backpack and took out bandages. "Take off your top for me" said Mai. Kankuro blinked once, twice, three times, before realising he needed to take out his top so she could change his bandages. She helped him take off his top and removed the old bandages. She washed the wounds before putting new bandages on. He could feel his skin heating under her gentle touch. _Please don't notice, please don't notice_, he thought to himself over and over and fortunately she didn't. "Don't sleep on your back tonight" she said, before packing up her medical kit and leaving Kankuro alone.

After changing into his night clothes, Kankuro found Mai in the bathroom in her night clothes, cleaning her own wound. Kankuro leant on the doorframe, not saying anything, but she knew he was standing there. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her scar. "Is everything alright, Lord Kankuro?" Mai asked, returning him from his thoughts. "How's you wound?" Kankuro asked. "Fine, but that's not what you really wanted to ask me" she said, finishing her bandaging. "Okay, how did you get that scar?" he asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "That's none of your business, now is it, Lord Kankuro?" she said, turning to face him. "Stop calling me 'Lord'" said Kankuro. "Why shouldn't I, it's not like we're friends" said Mai before passing Kankuro in the doorway and he heard the spare room bedroom door shutting behind her.

Kankuro lay face down in his bed, burying his face in his pillow. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he thought to himself. _How can I like her? I've known her two days and shit, the way she flashes that body would turn a gay guy straight. I keep fucking pushing her out, and I upset her, not like she'd admit it though. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Mai woke from a dreamless sleep, hearing noises coming from Kankuro's bedroom. Moaning. She threw back the covers and walked to the door. It was against her better judgment to investigate moaning coming for a teenage boy's bedroom but she had to make sure he wasn't lying on his back. His door was open slightly and Mai mentally thanked the heavens that she had Jonin level stealth so Kankuro didn't know she was there. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Kankuro was touching himself and moaning. What happened next surprised her even more. "Ahh.. mmm.. Mai.. ahh" came from the Sand Shinobi's mouth and Mai had heard and seen enough. She quickly and silently returned to her room. _He's... think about me, and ...touching himself. Okay, I think we might be friends a little,_ she thought to herself, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Reviews, anyone? Pretty Please?


End file.
